Bloody Rose
by Rondomness
Summary: In Kurenai Maria's body, Shizuka arrives at Cross Academy, intending to protect her daughter against Rido, who is gathering power to resurrect, and Kaname, the person who's trying to protect Yuki from Shizuka.


**Bloody Rose by Rondomness**

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **In Kurenai Maria's body, Shizuka arrives at Cross Academy, intending to protect her daughter against Rido, who is gathering power to resurrect, and Kaname, the person who's trying to protect Yuki from Shizuka.

**Warnings: **Not much, a bit of angst and some violence and blood drinking. Rated T for safety reasons.

**Spoilers: **Only spoilers for my story Crimson Depts, and for chapter 14-20 of the manga.

**Pairings:** An oneshot, too short for pairings. Characters are Shizuka, Yuki, Ichiru and Zero, with some Kaname, Aidou and Kain and mentions of Rido.

**A/N: **This is a little fanfic I've written because my muses have been going into overdrive whenever I read chapter 14-18 of the manga. It is a little untraditional as it seems like there is very few fics happening before the ZeroxKaname bite in chapter 30 and very few fics with Shizuka as the "author". But I hope you enjoy it anyway, I'm sorry that the chapters continue to be written very slowly. It is AU, since it is made with the background I created for Yuki in Crimson Depts, so she's not Kaname's younger sister in this, but Rido and Shizuka's daughter.

I'm not sure if it's just me and my strange mind who finds this fun to write and read, maybe it's totally random and don't hold any interest for anyone else, but ohh well. Reviews and responses are most welcome.

**Disclaimer: **This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from it. The characters are made by Matsuri Hino. I do NOT own Vampire Knight nor any of the things mentioned in here.

The trees swayed in the wind as the darkness swallowed the last of the sun and the small carriage stopped in front of Cross Academy. Kurenai Maria gathered her overcoat around herself as the door was opened and she stepped into the moonlight. She took hold of Ichiru's hand and stepped on the small foot of the carriage. In front of her, a small passage led to the gates of the academy.

"Ichiru, I think we've might arrived a bit late," she said, a small smile crossing her tender face. Kurenai Maria had been assigned to attend Cross Academy in the beginning of the year, before Shizuka had arrived and made a deal with her. If her relative was permitted to control her body for some time, she would cure the girl's illness. And Maria had given her permission to do as she liked.

The boy took her luggage and together, they made their way to the chairman's office. Ichiru was about to knock at the door, when Maria laid a calming hand on his arm. "No, no. They shouldn't be sure you're here. I will walk in alone," she said, nodding at a door to their left. "You should wait in there." Ichiru looked a bit tense but didn't disapprove. He always did what she wanted him to.

When he disappeared, Maria knocked on the door and quietly stepped in. "Ah, Kurenai Maria," the chairman said, an elderly ex-hunter, who had founded this extraordinary school in his senior years. "Yes, chairman. I'm sorry that I couldn't come earlier, but I have been ill recently," she said, her voice much more childish and sugar sweet than a moment ago. "Of course, I understand that it must be difficult. I'm just happy that you're here and your uniform has already been made, it is in the closet in the guest room." Maria nodded and smiled before running into the room and letting go of her coat.

A few moments later, she was admiring her own image in the mirror in the classical white Night Class uniform, when a soft voice spoke from the chairman's office, a voice she immediately recognized. For a second of stunned silence, Shizuka was too shocked to move, and then the warm sensation of love flooded her. Yuki.

Shizuka knocked on the door, she couldn't wait any longer to see Yuki again. "Come in," the chairman said, and the pureblood immediately opened the door. She smiled in relief when she saw the girl, standing beside her adoptive father.

Yuki was more than beautiful. When she saw the white uniform, she visibly got shocked and breathed in small, tense gaps. Her eyes were wide opened and she looked so shocked that it almost looked funny. The tender, perfect head was covered in brown locks, not nearly as long as it had been when Shizuka had seen her last, but it still suited her face fantastically. Her eyes looked stunned at the mother she didn't remember. They had the same color as Rido's, a reddish gaze, but it was still different from that bastard. Rido's eyes were always cruel and merciless, this was a soft and innocent pair of glittery eyes. Her skin was pale, cream-colored, with small blushed spots on her cheeks. She had grown into a beautiful, young woman. Her little face was so perfect, so completely amazing that Shizuka didn't even know what to say. She knew she had to behave like it was the first time, they met each other, but it was hard.

"Eh, good evening," she said, locking her eyes on Yuki. "What, Night… Class?" Yuki asked, her incredibly beautiful voice sending spikes of warm through Shizuka as she admired the girl. "This is Kurenai Maria. Kurenai-san, meet my daughter, Yuki," the chairman introduced and Shizuka smiled in amusement. His daughter?

"Eh, ah… Nice to meet you, I'm looking forward to be co-working with you," Yuki said, just as humble and caring as before. "What a delicious looking person… So healthy," Shizuka whispered, smiling at Yuki and fingerling with a lock of her silver hair. The chairman quickly stepped in between the two girls. "This is a taboo on the school, it is strictly prohibited to drink from the other students."

Shizuka looked up at the chairman, shocked. "But…" she whispered, but quickly remembered. Yuki was not the same as before. When she was little, Shizuka had told her that she was delicious instead of telling her that she was cute, something all other parents would tell their children. She certainly had forgotten everything else.

Shizuka smiled at the girl again and apologized. "I'm sorry. Nice to meet you, Yuki-san." Yuki gave her a half-smile back and showed her out the door, beginning to show her the facilities of the academy. The sun dorm, the moon dorm, where she was going to live, the old moon dorm, they'd used before, and the school building. Shizuka didn't really listen, she was far too happy to be with Yuki again.

"This is the library, but it's closed at night and the night class is using the library in the moon dorm. This is where the night class is having lectures today," Yuki said, pointing towards the classroom. Shizuka suddenly stopped, intending to tell Yuki about some of her worries. "Is there something wrong?" Yuki asked and turned around to face the vampire. "Yuki-san," she started, blushing because she had no idea what to say. She fought for a way to express her concern towards Yuki's safety, but ended up saying something completely different. "Honestly, I'm scared. Would you believe me? A vampire that falls sick so often will become an outsider."

Yuki looked confused at her. "Oh see, you don't believe me," she cried. "No, no, I was just unprepared. But I'm sure you will be doing fine. The dorm president and the vice president is both very kind," Yuki said and Shizuka smiled lightly. _The dorm president is very kind._ Shizuka was quite sure who the dorm president was and after all, it was him who had brought Yuki out of that terrible place, but nonetheless he was a true Kuran and a pureblood and therefore, Shizuka hated him. But it was quite obvious what Yuki meant of him.

"But if you're having any problems, please tell me or the chairman. Be assured, Maria-san," Yuki smiled and took her hands. Her skin was so soft and beautiful, not as perfect as a pureblood's of course, but in Shizuka's eyes it made her even more beautiful. Shizuka hugged her lovingly, her body so soft and warm. "Thank you," she whispered into Yuki's ear. "I love a girl like you."

Shizuka left Yuki standing in the hallway, a bit shocked. She went into the classroom. Apparently, some nobles were arguing over some kind of candy the one of them had brought and she couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "I'm glad this is an amusing class. When will the teacher arrive?" she asked when everybody seemed to concentrate on her, including her fiancée's hated nephew. "You… Who the hell are you?" one of the noble's asked, a male with blond hair and icy blue eyes. How inappropriate. To use the non-honorific version of the word you in front of a pureblood. "Omae?" she whispered. Shizuka lightly jumped to sit in front of him. "You," she said, taking her hands to rest on each side of his face. "By omae, do you mean me?" she asked. The blond clearly got a bit shocked over the intimacy of her response.

The dorm president lightly broke into the conversation. "It is of no importance if she just tells us her name, Kurenai Maria," he said, his stormy reddish gaze fixed upon her. Shizuka went to sit in front of him instead. "Oh, I'm so sorry for displeasing you, Kuran Kaname… sama," she said, spiting the last word out and holding his hand harshly. She was well aware that Kaname knew who she was, but she didn't want all the other students to know anything yet, so she covered her wildly hateful and possessive glare and instead held his hand against her face. "Oh, I'm so happy to be able to meet a pureblood," she said, looking for a reaction from the boy. It disappointed her that it was only all the other students that reacted to her saying something like that, even though the pain must have been considerable for Kaname as she squeezed his hand roughly.

"Nice to meet you," Kaname said, ignoring the probably burning pain in his hand quite well. A noble with long, peach colored hair, looked at her in shock, so did some of the others. "I'm sorry, it seems like I've caused a bad atmosphere," she whispered and unwillingly released Kaname from her grasp. She smiled lightly. "I guess I should excuse myself for a moment," Shizuka said and ran out the door, running through the park.

The grass was freshly mowed and a bit wet at this time of night, but the park wasn't completely deserted. She could hear voices, two voices and she knew both of them. Her Yuki was one of them, she was talking to… him. Shizuka smiled in amusement. She had looked forward to meeting him again. Her sweet Zero. He was hers alone. She neared the clearing and saw the two figures come into focus.

When they saw her, Yuki got a confused look, but Zero downright stared at her, a strange combination of hurt, anger and disbelief in his glare. Shizuka stared back without blinking. He had become quite handsome, his hair a little shorter than Ichiru's, a few piercings and of course the large tattoo on the side of his neck. Shizuka remembered how amazing it had been to sink her fangs into his delicate neck.

"Kurenai-san, is there something wrong?" Yuki asked, breaking the silence. "I guess I took everything too far and nobody likes me now," she said, fingerling with her hair. Her eyes locked on Yuki. It seemed like Zero was quite protective of her as he tensed when he saw Shizuka's gaze.

Suddenly, he pulled out his gun and pointed it towards Shizuka, who gave him a quick smile. This was why he was so much fun. He was so unpredictable and Shizuka could never expect anything or control him. But it would soon change. He was _destined_ to be her slave and he would be. In a second, Yuki stepped in between, her back to Shizuka. "No," she shout, and it seemed like her words had a huge influence on him.

"Without any reason, all of a sudden, what's wrong Zero?" she asked. Zero looked like he didn't know himself. For a second, he looked around, shocked, then lowered the gun and grit his teeth. "Who the hell are you?" he asked and looked poisonous at Shizuka. She didn't even blink, but learned closer to Yuki. "How do you do? I'm Kurenai Maria," she said. Yuki turned around. "I'm sorry for giving you such a shock. Normally, he wouldn't do something like this," Yuki's voice was full of confusion," his also a guardian, his name's Kiryuu Zero."

"I guess walking around outside, alone, wasn't a good idea, I'm sorry," Shizuka whispered. "And thank you for protecting me, Yuki-san. You're a good girl. Delicious. I hope that we'll be friends," she said and ran back to the dorm.

When she got back, Shizuka smiled in faint amusement at the boy who apparently had really been waiting for her for more than two hours. "Ichiru, I've been given a room alone in the moon dorm. But don't you think it's a bad place for our small… arrangements? It is too close to the lion's den and in this case, the lion is not alone," she said and laid her arms around him. It felt strange to hug him like this, normally he was completely consumed by her arms and kimono sleeves. But it didn't matter, times change nonetheless, he was becoming older and it was still enjoyable to hug him.

"We should ask the dear boy to move us a little, shouldn't we? Yuki showed me an old moon dorm, which they used before. We should be fine there." Shizuka broke off the hug and headed for the moon dorm, Ichiru coming after with her luggage. He waited outside the dorm president's room, while the vice dorm president, whom none of them knew, except for the fact that Shizuka was followed by the boy's damn grandfather, into the room where Kaname was seated, in the middle of a chess game.

"Kaname," Ichijo's grandson started and Kaname turned his head towards them. "Kurenai Maria-san seems to become disturbed in the dorm she lives in now…" Shizuka broke into the conversation. "I want to be excused from dorm life for a while, also to keep the night class peaceful. I heard that there was an old moon dorm, used when they established the night class, and I think I will be doing fine there," she said, putting up a false façade of childish innocence.

"It's fine, I'll talk to the chairman," Kaname answered, an answer which seemed to shock the Ichijo boy. "I'm happy. Thank you," she said and ran out the door, slowing down and getting a more sinister face as she passed Ichiru. Her pureblood senses didn't work so well in this borrowed body, but she was able to register a person, watching her from afar. The son of Aidou, huh?

When Ichiru and Shizuka finally was established in the old dorm, the sun was at it's highest. "So, Ichiru. It seems like you're no longer my only guardian. Kaname has sent the irritating Ichijo boy after me." Shizuka smiled in cruel amusement. "It seems like he's either scared or very, very dumb. Had it been me, I wouldn't have let 'Hiou Shizuka' have it all her way. It appears to me that he's trying to keep up this "perfect world" even though it's crumbling under him, even though he must be aware that there's not that much time left," she whispered the last out. "I think I'll go outside to visit a girl named Yuki and," she laid her hand on the boy's chin," Zero." Ichiru visibly tensed but just nodded slowly and sat down in a chair to wait for her.

But of course, as soon as she got out, irritating Ichijo was there to try and stop her from seeing her own child, and her slave. Apparently, it laid to the family to try and limit others, especially purebloods. They'd also kept Kaname on a pretty tight leash, she knew that. But, then again, he was very docile for a pureblood until you touched a vulnerable spot. Like Yuki.

"You can't go out there!" Ichijo shout and ran after Shizuka who quickly moved faster to get outside his range. "The day class is still around at this time, Maria-san," he said and looked around at all the girls who had gathered around him. "I think this is going to be a big problem," he said, almost to himself, but Shizuka heard it nonetheless. She turned and smiled mockingly at him. "How exaggerated. I just wanted to have a look at the cafeteria," she mocked, spotting Zero, Yuki and another girl in that moment. They were standing in cover of the sun, apparently on their way to class. Yuki looked shocked that there were night class students out in this time of day, Zero looked absolutely hypnotized and frightened at her. She chuckled lightly. "How amusing," she whispered.

Shizuka turned and ran back towards the dorm, Ichijo shouting after her. She chuckled when he had to change direction to avoid being run over by the day class girls. She had noticed that Zero and Aidou's son had left together, making their way to the roof of the dorm. Shizuka followed smoothly.

When she neared them, she noticed that they were talking about her, at least about her true body. She placed herself against the wall, her eyes locked on Zero. The boy could feel her, he turned and looked at her, wide-eyed. Her dizzy eyes locked on him for a second before she vanished inside the dorm.

"Ichiru, we'll go see my fiancée's nephew tonight." Ichiru looked thoughtfully at her for a moment, before walking over and lightly taking a hold on her tender shoulder. "What is it, Ichiru?" she asked and turned to face him. "Well, it was just… never mind…" he said, opening the door for her. "What was it? Don't you want to tell me?" she asked. Ichiru sighed but decided to ask her what was on his mind. "Shizuka-sama, about Zero. What will happen to him?" he asked, a strange mix of hurt and hatred in his eyes. "Do you want me to spare him?" she asked and placed a hand on his cheek. "No," he whispered, "I don't think he should be saved." She chuckled lightly and kissed him on the chin.

Kaname could sense Shizuka appear before he heard her. She had brought that boy with her, even though he waited outside. "That appearance, that name," he said and looked at her sadly. "I was unsure what your intentions were at first." Shizuka looked at him, completely unmoved. "Oh, I intrigue you," she said, not the faintest hint of amusement in her voice now. "How vulgar of you. I thought you just wanted to play," he said, smiling really faintly at her. She smiled at his sarcastic remark. "Just play? How can you even get those thoughts into your little head when we're so alike, you and me?" she asked, Ichiru appearing behind her. Kaname didn't show anything but he tensed a little. He knew how dangerous Hiou Shizuka was and how quickly it could turn really bad if she choose to go after his blood now.

"However, I do feel sorry for you, boy," she whispered. "You should have just stayed at the ex-hunter's house, shouldn't you? Then you hadn't been put through all the suffering. First beatings and then worse stuff, right?" she said and smiled faintly. "I must say that I'm very grateful of you for saving Yuki. But that doesn't mean I will let you go, understood?" she said and Kaname nodded slowly before refocusing on his chess board. It didn't seem like he was shaken at all to hear this and it irritated Shizuka a lot.

She went back to the deserted dorm and waited in the big foyer, knowing that Zero was on his way. She had felt it ever since he decided to come and she was now focused on having as much fun as possible with him. The dorm was empty, no other than her, Ichiru and now Zero around and she could hear him in the corridor quite clearly. He was coming closer.

"Right, you're able to feel me. Because we share a bond," she said when he walked in, in fury and determined to kill her. She didn't let anything show, she wasn't really afraid of him in any way. Even though she couldn't control him in this body, he would never be able to pull the trigger. He stepped closer, a hand sliding behind her head and gripping her hair. "Right now, it's filling up the emptiness in your heart, boy," she whispered when he pressed the Bloody Rose against her chest. "You've come to kill me at last."

Zero didn't answer, but a strange look had come over his face, shocked and disturbed. "Punish me, for I'm the one who made a mistake, Zero," she whispered, her voice soft as silk. "If you can pull that trigger," she mocked. The boy began to shake almost visibly, Shizuka could see how surprised and shocked he was. "What are you so surprised about? Is it because you can't shoot?" she asked and the boy got wide-eyed. The pureblood in the noble's body learned closer and placed her small hands on each side of his face.

"Don't touch me," the boy said, in what he'd meant to be a hard voice, but to her ears it sounded like the whimper of a puppy. "Poor boy," she said and lightly touched his lower lip with her lips. "I'll tell you the truth. You can't kill me."

"You can't kill me, your master who made you what you are," she whispered and learned against the side of Zero's neck. "When you're already my servant." The boy reaction was violent and he yanked his head away, pointing with the anti-vampire gun at Shizuka. He'd hit her shoulder and she lightly rubbed the spot. Shizuka could see the wild desire in his eyes for pulling the trigger. "Good boy," she said, like he was some kind of pet for her, which she thought of him as being. "You're the first who haven't given up. I'm so glad I chose you."

Shizuka could hear someone outside the door. Yuki. She must have followed Zero to his way here. Fine. It was fine that she saw that it was her own mother, her own _blood_ that had dragged Zero into this darkness. "Even though I changed my appearance, you were still able to tell it was me, Zero. Me, the one who took away your humanity," she said and she knew Yuki had heard it. Zero, on the other hand, didn't seem to have felt her presence yet. "You're right," he hissed. "I never forget."

"Hiou Shizuka. On that day, your real face was wet with our blood." She looked at him indifferently, but she hoped that by hearing her name, Yuki might remember at least something. "This body is not mine, so I don't want you to be so violent, you should behave yourself, Zero," she said and the boy looked away, up, to see Ichiru, whom she'd called for. The twin dropped a sword to her and Zero had barely time to react as she attacked him. He only had time to defend himself with the gun.

The beginning of a scream was heard and Shizuka was sure that Yuki had heard everything. That's right, Yuki. Come here. Zero heard it too and turned his head to look for her. The scream stopped just as suddenly as it had begun and Shizuka lowly hissed of irritation and anger. How dared Kaname interrupt? She had difficulties seeing how he dared even touch Yuki, but holding her away and even mix her memories, that was way over the border.

"Don't you dare look away!" she hissed and cut in Zero's chest. She hadn't really meant to actually hurt him, but her anger and the fact that he looked away meant that she laid a little more power into the arm and the cut got quite deep. Before Zero really had registered the pain however, he had time to shot and Shizuka could feel an unmistakable hurt coming from her hip.

She could feel Kaname leaving with the girl, who was probably unconscious. Kaname was going to pay for this, she would make sure he was. He was apparently completely indifferent with Zero, it didn't really make the big difference for him if the ex-human was alive or dead, even though it was obvious that Yuki cared for him. It was very unfair. Kaname used the fact that _he_ at least were in his real body to control the situation.

Zero had leveled the Bloody Rose on her once more, even though his blood painted the floor. "As I had thought, it's a bit hard to use a borrowed body," she said, some hair falling down her face. She chuckled. "I'm disappointed that you missed my heart," she whispered and lightly touched the wound. "But let's start all over when our wounds are healed again, shouldn't we?" Zero's face was confused. "What?" he asked. It was like he hadn't understood that he was badly wounded too.

Then suddenly, the pain hit him and he collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath. She looked at him indifferently as he whimpered and gasped harshly. A small smile crossed her lips. "Bleeding can be very painful for vampires. You should be careful, the real nature of vampires is savage and cruel." She turned around and left him bleeding on the floor. "Like hunters, if I may say so," she said on her way out.

"Shizuka-sama," Ichiru said, forming it like a question. "I'll rest till tomorrow night, Ichiru."

She actually rested, but in the end, there was something far more important for her to do. Yuki had to know, she wouldn't let Kaname have his way with this. Yuki was her daughter and Kaname shouldn't control her daughter. Shizuka waited under a tree until Yuki came out after class, together with the same girl as yesterday. It was probably a friend of hers.

They talked for a few moments. It was clear that Yuki was very puzzled by the absence of memories the past night. It wasn't fair that Kaname had simply sealed it away and then left her. Shizuka decided that she would open up the lid covering the girl's mind.

The reaction was instantly. Yuki's eyes snapped open and her shocked gaze focused on Shizuka. Even though her friend called out for her, Yuki ran to Shizuka's side. Yes Yuki, that's right. Kaname can't hold us separated, not anymore. "Maria-san, wait," Yuki pleaded, when Shizuka turned around and started to walk away. "Yuki-san, is this the hall were the dance party will be held?" she asked. "Maria-san, don't play innocent," Yuki shouted and gripped her arm. Of course, Shizuka wanted to say. Of course, I won't play anything in front of you, not like all the others you're constantly being deceived by.

"What did you do to Zero?" Yuki craved to know. Shizuka wanted to calm her child down, but she wouldn't conceal the truth of what Zero was becoming. "For now he's fine, but it won't last for long. Soon, he'll become a level E and then he won't listen to you anymore."

When Yuki looked at her, wide-eyed, frightened and terribly sad, Shizuka laid a hand on her chin. "I… know a way to save Zero," she whispered. It hadn't been her intention to say it, but now that the words were out of her mouth, she didn't regret them. Yes, even that would she do for her cute Yuki. And maybe, that would be the amazing opportunity to make Yuki's transformation to a pureblood smooth, completely without trouble. "How about we make a deal?" she asked, smiling at Yuki's still shocked face. "In exchange, I want you to do something only you can do," she whispered. "Yuki-san, will you grant me a wish? Bring me the corpse of Kuran Kaname. He only lays his guard down around you. It's something only you can do. But if you don't want to do that, you can give yourself to me."

This was the best option. Either would Yuki's transformation be without struggle or pain from her side, or, Kaname wouldn't stand in Shizuka's way anymore. The girl looked pained at both options, but it would be best for her this way. Shizuka chuckled and left Yuki on the lawn.

Later, just before the dance started, a scent Shizuka knew all too well was around and it pissed her off. Yuki's blood. And it was easy to guess who the vampire sucking it was. Zero. Shizuka would definitely make him suffer as much as possible.

"Shizuka-sama, are you intending to go to the dance party tonight?" Ichiru asked, breaking off her line of thoughts. "I don't think so, this night will be the perfect opportunity to get what I want," she said, smiling warmly at him.

Ichiru bit his lower lip and focused on Shizuka, trying to locate the change that had happened to her. He was wildly confused by that girl. Yuki. She meant something important for Shizuka. And for Zero. For Kuran too, apparently.

Suddenly Shizuka's eyes changed, got cold and angry. "Them," she hissed. "Ichiru, some of the nobles have apparently found my real body. Go down and show them away," she commanded and Ichiru hurried down. Such stupid nobles, but they couldn't interrupt her plans.

Shizuka could feel that Yuki was on her way to here, and that meant that she wanted to give herself to the pureblood. It was the best option, Yuki would transform without pain and Shizuka hadn't thought Yuki would ever kill Kaname anyway.

The girl came bursting in the door and stopped in front of the couch in which Shizuka sat. "So you've decided, huh?" she asked and looked at Yuki. Apart from the obvious signs of her running in the heavy evening gown, she was very beautiful. It was a white dress, very elegant, with a certain similarity to a bridal gown, even though it was more suited for a dance party or other small arrangements than an actual celebration. She was wearing a necktie, probably to conceal the bite mark.

"If you know a way to save Zero, I want your help and I will give myself in exchange," she burst out. "Come here, Yuki," Shizuka whispered and took Yuki's small hand in hers. She learned closer to face the girl. "You're a good girl. I thought you'd choose to sacrifice yourself." Shizuka took one of Yuki's fingers into her mouth and lightly licked it. "What is it?" she asked when Yuki looked at her with a wondering gaze.

"I just thought that it was good that vampires found my blood delicious, since it will help me save Zero," she said. Shizuka's hand tightened around her small hand and Yuki choked back a cry. Thinking so strongly of mere servants or pets, she shouldn't. Shizuka didn't want her to care about Zero, but it wasn't her intention to really hurt her and she therefore eased the grip a little. "I'm the one who threw Zero into despair," she said. Maybe, if Yuki understood that it was her own blood that'd done it, she might not care so much for him anymore.

Shizuka's eyes was mild and caring again as she asked the next question. "You grew up happily, didn't you?" Yuki didn't answer, probably still thinking of Zero. It irritated Shizuka and she ended up slamming the girl into the couch. Right when she did it, it felt horribly, but it was okay. Yuki turned and glared defiantly at Shizuka.

"Eyes that look straight into my eyes," Shizuka whispered and laid a hand on Yuki's cheek. "Remind me of… Zero-chan as a child," she said, even though it was a completely different person it really reminded her of. "You've been protected so dearly," she said and smiled. Yes, she was happy that everybody had taken so good care of the girl. "I'm envious of you," she whispered. It was not a lie, she was envious that she had walked ten years with her memories and sorrow, ten years were she'd been followed by the Hunter Association, the Senior Council _and _Rido, while the Yuki who'd forgotten everything had a happy and protected life here, even though it was cruel to think that way.

"Envious of me?" Yuki asked and looked confused at her. "You, who is a pureblood vampire?" Shizuka smiled lightly at the girl. Were they really so different? But there was one question she had to ask Yuki before the turn. "Yuki, do you think purebloods are happy?" she asked and it was visibly that the girl got shocked.

"It's fine, we have a deal. I'll tell you how to save Zero," she said as Ichiru came in with her real body. The girl froze. "Ichiru, those boys. Did they withdraw obediently?" she asked and Ichiru nodded slowly. "Yes, Shizuka-sama," he said and carried her body to the couch. "Of course, they are well brought up. They know much better than harming a pureblood's body," she said and then learned closer to whisper in Yuki's ear. "That's my real body."

Shizuka was slightly amazed. Even though Yuki saw her own mother's body, it didn't seem like she remembered anything at all. Kuran Juri had been good, Yuki's memories was completely sealed up. "It's easy to save Zero," she whispered and lightly touched Yuki's hair once more. She walked to her body and lightly took her own hand. "That boy," Maria whispered. Shizuka's eyes slowly opened and Yuki got a visible shock. Shizuka and Maria laid their heads against each other. "Only has to drink," Maria whispered. "My blood," Shizuka finished.

Maria's body collapsed beside Yuki on the couch. "Blood?" she whispered and looked into her mother's real eyes for the first time. "Yes, the blood of his master, Hiou Shizuka," she said and stood up. "That way, Zero will never become a level E, he will remain as a level D, or ex-human if you like," she said and then nodded at Maria. "Ichiru, lay Maria in the bed," she ordered and the boy carried her borrowed body away. Yuki looked very interested in his silver hair, which she apparently recognized.

"It's a deal. Give your blood to poor me, since I'm being chased and need more strength," Shizuka said and walked to sit down on the couch by Yuki's side. "For that, your innocent blood is necessary," she whispered and started loosening the tie around the girl's neck. "You still want strength, but if you lay a hand on a student of the Academy," Yuki threatened. "Your blood alone is fine for me," Shizuka whispered and nuzzled a lock of Yuki's brown hair. Yes, the girl really was beautiful, even as a human.

"You do understand what my teeth sinking into you means, don't you?" she asked gently and inspected Zero's teeth marks. Shizuka learned closer and opened her mouth. Yuki, so close, so warm, so _alive._ And only centimeters from being hers again.

Even better. That boy was on his way here, maybe seeing him with her pureblood eyes would help Yuki find out that he was nothing of importance, a mere toy of the purebloods. The door was slammed open, but when Zero saw his real master, sitting with his beloved little girl, he froze and stared at Yuki. She stared back at him and Shizuka learned even closer to her, holding Yuki against herself.

For a second of stunned silence, Zero merely stared at them before his face turned infuriated and he leveled the Bloody Rose on Shizuka. "Get away from Yuki, Shizuka!" he shouted and Shizuka chuckled lightly. In a heartbeat, Yuki stood between them, protecting Shizuka with Artemis raised. "Get back Zero, please," she begged and Zero froze visibly. "Get out of the way," she begged.

"Why?" Zero demanded to know, still holding the gun leveled on Shizuka, even though he had a less determinant look on his face now. "Because she's the only one who can save you," Yuki said, on the brink of bursting into tears.

"That woman… will save me?" he asked, as if unsure about Yuki telling the truth. His eyes were now flacking from Yuki's face to Shizuka, who still sat silently on the couch behind Yuki. "Yes, she will if I keep my end of the bargain. Are you listening to me, Zero? The only way to prevent you from turning into a level E is if you drink this woman's blood," Yuki said and she looked pleadingly on Zero. "As I have promised her, I'll be bitten and turn into the same being as you. I'm scared, but I'm fine. Because… then I will be able to save you." Yuki whispered the last words out. A sad smile crossed Shizuka's lips. No. of course, she would never, ever turn Yuki into the same being as Zero. Zero was fun to play with, no doubt, but he was and would always be a mere hobby or pet for her. With Yuki, it was different. She would never hurt Yuki.

"Get back, Zero," Yuki continued pleading. "Even if this _story_ about drinking her blood is true… wouldn't it work just as well when you're already half dead, Shizuka?" he hissed and directly addressed her for the first time. She learned back against the couch and smiled happily at him. Like a five-year-old playing with her toy.

Yuki dropped Artemis and stared at him as he moved forward. "Zero," she whispered, before he took a hold on her shoulder. "Move, Yuki," Zero said and began to push her out of the way. Shizuka bit her lower lip. How dared he touch her like that, how dared he push her out of the way? As soon as she was changed, it would be his mere duty to obey every word she said. "She desperately grasped his jacket. "Now that it's come down to this, are you going to tell me that killing vampires is a bad thing?" he asked.

"No, it's not that. It's not like that," Yuki pleaded and threw herself into his arms. Shizuka saw her raise her arm to his neck. "I really don't want to do such a thing to you, Zero, but sorry," she whispered and raised the bracelet with the charm to his tattoo. But he grasped her arm before it reached and immobilized him.

"Why are you stopping me? I…" Zero started, but froze when he saw tears in her eyes. "Yuki," he whispered lightly. Shizuka decided to just get it done with. Yuki had been through so much hurt anyway, better just to get it done and Shizuka used the ace up her sleeve. "You're tamed by her, fool," she whispered and saw how the boy shook a little at the sound of her voice. He grit his teeth.

Shizuka chuckled lightly and stood up to walk to their side. "Aren't you happy to finally hear the voice of your master?" she asked. "Don't you feel like obeying me now? It's because I've returned to my real body that my voice hold the power to bind you."

"Ah, that's good," she said to Zero, who was still holding Yuki's wrist. "Hold Yuki like that for a while. You do understand, don't you? The commands given by me, your parent and master as a vampire, you cannot disobey me, Zero," she said as she saw his eyes turn dull and glazed. "Zero, let me go," Yuki pleaded as his hold tightened. "Zero," she shout, when he turned her around to face Shizuka. "You don't have to make Zero do this, I'll let you suck my blood with resistance," Yuki begged as Shizuka learned towards her.

"For four years, my body has been starving. Do you really think your blood alone would be enough?" Shizuka asked and gripped Zero's shirt, pulling it down to reveal his pale neck. "No," Yuki shout when Shizuka buried her fangs in his neck. The blood was sweet, better than she remembered. Zero gasped, he was obviously in pain, but he had to hold on to Yuki. "Isn't that enough?" Yuki pleaded. "You said, that you only wanted my blood. Stop it," she shout. Yuki gave a rough little shake against Zero's hands. "Isn't it enough?" she repeated. "Why do you keep doing such cruel things to Zero?" she asked.

Zero gasped in relive when Shizuka pulled her fangs out and learned down to whisper in Yuki's ear. "It's his punishment for being tamed by you," she said, blood running down her cheek. "Yuki, you tell me that I'm cruel, but who are you to tell me?" she asked and took Yuki's face between her hands. "The simple fact that your decision pains Zero, it is obvious even to me." Yuki had to stop thinking so strongly of the boy. He was a servant, a slave, and she had to see him that way. Shizuka learned even closer to bite her.

"I… I thought that it would be okay as long as I was with Zero," she murmured. "I wonder… If he would forgive me one day." Suddenly, the grip around her wrists lighten before Zero let go completely. Shizuka stopped learning closer and instead looked at him directly. "Not anymore," he whispered lightly.

"Zero!" Yuki shout as his hand harshly gripped around Shizuka's neck, she could feel his fingers dug into her throat. "It's pointless, Zero," she whispered and she knew she was right. His fingers had already lost their strength. "You should stay still just like a marionette now. You cannot even lay power into these fingers on my neck, can you?" she mocked. He pulled out the gun and tried to raise it. But suddenly, he fired the gun into his own leg and the blood splattered on the floor.

The pain sent him back, cleared his mind and he began to choke her, instead of just holding around her throat. Shizuka laid out a small gasp of the new sensation. "Don't take anything away from me anymore!" he shout, raised the gun and fired multiple times in her chest. It hurt, but the pain was bearable because she was a pureblood. "Zero, no!" Yuki screamed and desperately held onto to his arm.

Shizuka started chuckling, it erupted into a heavy laughter. This was why she'd chosen Zero. Always amusing, resistant and most of all so much fun to play with. He always did something unexpected. Shizuka quickly retreated, ripping the scarf over her clothes off to use it as a weapon if necessary. That boy truly was unpredictable if anything else.

"You want to kill me, don't you?" she mocked and she could see Zero freeze. "I will not die with this much." Zero shuddered lightly in Yuki's grip, she was still clinging to his sleeve like a child. "No… more… from me," Zero whispered and suddenly jerked free, Yuki watching in shocked silence as three more shots went off. "I'll finish everything," he rasped and shot again. The blood was dripping from her chest to the floor, her kimono was red of blood.

"Let's put an end to this and be at ease, Shizuka," he said and leveled the Bloody Rose directly on her heart. She looked indifferently at the boy. "I've lived only for this day," Zero said and made ready to fire.

Suddenly, Yuki threw her tiny arms around him. "Let go, Yuki," he begged, even though he didn't try to get away. "I haven't asked what happens afterwards. When this day ends, what'll happen to you, Zero?" she asked, on the brink of bursting into tears again. It didn't look like he'd even considered that. "There was no need to think deeply about it, am I right, Zero?" Shizuka interrupted and looked at him with a knowing glance. "What has always been deep down in your heart is the desire to perish with me."

Yuki stared at him wide-eyed, as if she had never even thought about that possibility. Zero, on the other hand, didn't seem shocked at all. "Yeah, it may be so," he said, his voice not even shaking even though he'd just said that he wanted to perish.

A long, elegant sword whistled through the air and cut through Zero's arm. Shizuka was surprised, and a bit impressed, that he didn't cry out as it had to hurt like hell. "Zero," Yuki cried out and her little face got even paler. Shizuka wished that she would care just half as much for her own mother as she did for the boy. "Shizuka-sama, what are you doing, sporting?" Ichiru, who'd thrown the dagger, asked, in a slightly mocking tone as he took in the sight of the three persons in front of him. His beloved master, who'd been shot and was bleeding violently, his own brother, whom he'd punctured with the sword, and the little girl clinging to his sleeve. Shizuka had never told him that she was a mother and even though she had, he'd probably never believe that it was this girl, a human who looked nothing like her mother. It was such a shame that she looked so much more like a Kuran than like a Hiou. She'd inherited her father's looks and that was a pity.

"Don't do such an unnecessary thing," Shizuka lectured him, in a kind tone, with well-placed bite. "You are uncalled for." He smiled lightly. "I understand. But I can't really get along with the different ways we are treated."

"I… thought you were already dead," Zero whispered, grimacing when he pulled the sword out. "Ichiru." Ichiru slowly took off his mask, that boy was just so melodramatic. Yuki stared at him in a strange mix of horror and fascination. "So you remembered me, huh? Zero… my dear brother." Then, he addressed Shizuka. "How long are you intending to play with Zero, Shizuka-sama?" he asked and there was a faint hint of jealousy in his voice now. "You shouldn't sacrifice yourself. It would be troublesome."

Shizuka let her gaze judge the situation. For her, it didn't really matter what happened to Zero and she had her doubts that Ichiru actually _would _be able to kill him. But as far as her sweet Yuki was concerned, she was afraid to leave her. Ichiru didn't know anything about the special relationship between them and he would surely be able to kill _her._ But no, he wouldn't do that, Ichiru was not a person to kill innocent people randomly even if he could and Zero would protect her. Shizuka also had her own things she needed to do, Kaname was somewhere on the school and Shizuka needed to find him.

"I still have some things I need to take care of. And don't worry, I don't _plan _on being killed." She went out the door and headed for the old moon dorm, a place where she could relax and collect her thoughts. She could hear Zero shouting after her as she left, but didn't mind, Ichiru would stop the boy from doing anything reckless.

"Horrible wound, isn't it, Shizuka?" She shot her eyes for a second before meeting the reddish gaze of her intruder. "Against irritating hunter weapons, even our abnormal healing ability is very limited."

"The son of Kuran. Why are you here?" Shizuka demanded to know, even though she said it in a smooth, seductive voice. "This bedroom was the room I slept in when first attending the academy," Kaname answered, still learning comfortably against the window frame, even as Shizuka approached. He was still wearing a flower on his chest, probably coming right from the dance party. "I see… as for me, I feel comfortable in this room. Nobody to disturb me," she said, placing some bite to indicate that she weren't frightening of him at all. This was a pure game of power, the two purebloods both putting up a false façade of control and a very strong _I'm not caring about your childish games_ face.

"Let me ask you this one more time. What brings you to Cross Academy?" Shizuka asked, turning her back to Kaname. "To return a favor," Shizuka could clearly hear him stepping away from the window. "And because it's a great place to get what I want," he whispered in her ear as he stood right behind her. "Actually," he continued and laid his arm around her," I would probably have done the same as you." His lips lightly brushed her hair as he whispered in her ear. "Shizuka." It was a dark purr, an animalistic sound of pure desire and bloodlust.

Shizuka inhaled in a gasp, the pain radiating from the huge hole Kaname had made, his hand standing out from her chest, _through_ her chest. His bloodied fingers had grown into claws, not nearly as long as they could get, but sharp enough to cut through her flesh. Shizuka could feel every agonizing centimeter of his arm inside her. However, she did not whimper, even though she wanted to. No way was she going to do something so horribly humiliating when it wouldn't help her either way.

"I'm like you, Shizuka-san. I do it for myself," he whispered huskily in her ear. Some more blood splattered on the floor. "You do not seem to be much surprised…" he observed, almost sounding a bit disappointed. He was just a child, a dangerous child, but still a child. She almost pitied him. He may survive her, but there were people out there, seeking him like she'd done, whom he wouldn't be able to survive. "I'm not surprised…" she whispered and continued when it seemed like he was waiting for her response. "I've been thinking of taking your life as well, but by other means. I was planning on making Yuki an assassin."

Kaname smiled faintly, without amusement. "I see… What a cruel mother, even though it was the right decision." Shizuka smiled inside over the boy's accusation. Kaname had experienced much more cruel things from his family than being used without knowing. And Shizuka knew that Kaname was nowhere near done suffering under his uncle.

Kaname's hand sled inside her body again and she could feel it lock around her heart. But he wasn't ripping it out already, she could feel it hammering in her chest, although pumping in an unsteady rhythm. It was not really fear, she wasn't afraid of this, but the pain made her gasp involuntarily. Which again made her laugh inside at how awkward it was for Kaname to do something like this to another, he had always been used and hurt by others. Of course, there were very many people who didn't know anything about this and only saw him as _the great pureblood, Kuran Kaname._

People like the Night Class. Even though Shizuka was sure that at least some of them would die for their leader, none of them knew anything about him. They were Kaname's puppets, gathered here because of Yuki. "Do you feel it….?" He whispered and Shizuka gasped when he squeezed her heart. "I'm holding your heart. If I take it out now… can you imagine what will happen? Right now, you don't have the strength to regenerate after Kiryuu's gunshot. Even though you are a pureblood being, you may cease to exist." It seemed like that thought saddened him. She hoped it did. It didn't mean that he was saddened over the thought of losing _her_, it meant that he was saddened over the thought of killing Yuki's mother. And that meant that he cared about Yuki.

"What a dirty trick," she replied with cold disdain. "You presumed this would happen and waited for the opportunity, didn't you?" She could hear him smirk at her remark. "Yes," he whispered and held her close. "It is very foolish to try and outwit an unhurt pureblood. All purebloods are almost equal when it comes to physics, so a battle will end up with a stalemate, even though both parts probably will be hurt really badly."

"But I still wanted that pure vampire blood of yours," he whispered darkly in her ear. "You needed my blood as well. That was why you tried to make use of Yuki, am I not right?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. He smiled lightly and chuckled. "That girl's only value to _him_ is being a piece, so I was planning on using her and then change and protect her." Kaname's smile was gone, he stared at her and the hurt was clearly visible in his garnet eyes, even though he hid it well. Nobles wouldn't have been able to see it.

"I cannot resist any longer," he whispered huskily. "Only death awaits the looser of this game. If you let me live, that girl well die instead of me one day, and I don't want that to happen," she murmured and she could feel him lightly, caringly turn her head to the side, exposing her pale neck. "Shizuka-san," he whispered and his lips touched her neck on the sensitive bite area. "Your life… I will have it."

"But don't worry. I will use all of my power to protect Yuki," he promised and bit her in the throat. The pain was considerable, but she could sense that he tried to be gentle and therefore, she didn't resist. "It is so strange," she murmured. "I had never imagined that this would happen between you and me. But I must say, that I do feel bad about you. I do pity you. When we meet for the first time, you were still so unspoiled. So clean. Not like a vampire at all. But I can see that my dear fiancée has left little of that pureness in you intact." Shizuka knew that her words hit a sensitive spot. Knew that it was rather cruel of her to mention it. The boy had only begun to recover after the death of his parents on that night and then, Rido had come and mercilessly taken all Kaname had to offer. Psyche, body, soul. Everything. "However, now…"

Shizuka could feel her heart beat heavily, desperately trying to get everything going. The blood trickled down her neck. Then suddenly, Kaname's hand thrust in, pulled out of her chest and ripped her heart off, his bloodred hand squeezing it lightly. Shizuka began to fell to the ground and Kaname gripped her. "I will not waste your life," he whispered and licked some blood of his cheek. "That _thing_ whom you really abhorred, I will destroy it. The one who ruined the destinies of the purebloods," he whispered his gaze looking so sad.

"A pureblood who ate a pureblood," Shizuka rasped, her voice slow and dry. "You will earn a new power, but at the same time, you've summoned a sinister future. Where ever you will go… there will be nothing but darkness. Take good care of her… Kaname," she whispered. He smiled lightly at her. "I will." That was enough, it was all she wanted to know.

She drifted off, knowing what was happening. She was dying. She was actually, really dying. Kaname was killing her. In this state, Shizuka would pull up Yuki's face. Not the beautiful, matured and unknowing face of the current Yuki, the little, smiling girl's face. The girl who used to run into her arms and scream "mother" with a happy smile. The girl who would lay her small hands on Shizuka's cheeks and stare into her eyes, into her soul where she would warm up even the darkest place. The girl who didn't see the looks her dad was sending to her. Shizuka did though. She used to stand between them, glaring daggers at Rido, while lightly holding Yuki's hand.

She was awoken from her slumber again when she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Shizuka… sama…?" Ichiru asked and stood, frozen by her side. She opened her eyes and looked gently on him. "I don't seem to die easily," she whispered. He knelt by her side. "Shizuka-sama," he said, gathering her in his arms. "I'll give you my blood, please don't die."

She chuckled faintly. "I can't. You're the only one I won't make into a vampire. Anyway… It is already… too late." A crack appeared on her pale skin. It hurt.

Ichiru started crying. "What's the matter?" she asked gently. "You're crying like a little child. Did you really love me?" she asked and placed her hand on his cheek. "Like you didn't notice my feelings," he said, a tear running down his face. She didn't want him to be sad, she wanted him to smile and be happy. He was the only human, she had ever been attached to. Her former lover, whom started out as being a mere distraction from Yuki, had she turned and therefore destroyed. "here, Ichiru," she said and made a small cut on the side of her neck. "Drink it," she commanded and she could feel his weak, human lips lightly caress her wound.

She knew that the end was very near. She could feel it. A cloud was covering her mind and vision and the sounds and feelings became distant. Somewhere close by, a voice interrupted the silence. "Ichiru?" she heard Zero murmur. At east it sounded like he murmured, even though he probably shout. "What are you doing… with your mouth?" he asked, shocked. She could feel Ichiru's lips disappear on her skin and then her entire body was filled with cracks similar to the one on her cheek. Ichiru lifted her off the floor when she finally turned to glass.

Death was peaceful. Easy. Even more so when she'd seen Yuki grow up to be such a wonderful young woman. It made her very… happy.

THE END


End file.
